2014-07-11 - Ultraman Returns
It had been a few hours since the failed Bat-Hug. As such, Starfire was flying along with Supergirl through the air, "Is anything of concern with Nightwing? Batman said that he had not checked in in some time. Do you think we have any reason to worry?" Kara Zor-El shrugs a little as she flies with Starfire. "I don't know what's happening half the time with Dick... I mean... I havent heard anything that would make me think he's in trouble but... it's Nightwing." She shrugs a little. Where are we going again, Kori?" Starfire flies along through the hair, "To get the wonderful nutrients known as pizza! I have found another location that sells it how I like it since that mysterious wave from nowhere obliterated the last two when no one was around!" NOOOO. Kara Zor-El flies along but her facial expression shows some uneasiness, considering the last time Starfire chose a pizza place. "Um.... this pizza place isnt like the last one with those tentacle monster horror things used as toppings. Right?" She pauses. "I'm not going to have to fight another pizza monster?" She flies some more. "Starfire, I'm not going to have to fight another pizza monster, RIGHT?" The night air wasn't out of the ordinary. Everything looked okay with San Francisco outside of some usual street crime that Kara was probably able to hear. In an alleyway a cascade of light burst out and created a pleasing show for the eyes. All of the pretty lights were quickly gone. Someone had stepped through the lights. Sniffing the air the person made a face, "That god awful smell. I'm in the right place," memories of the past flooded his mind. The humiliation, the defeat, but something else about that last time he savored. It was the challenge. Somewhere beneath the softness of this entire place there was a worthy challenge. Their eyes scanned around then they went up seeing two figures streaking in the sky. One of them was recognized, well at least the symbol on her chest was. "Perfect," the figure pushed off the ground and rocketed past them. They were a streak of color, mostly red and blue. Someone could have easily thought a relative was back home given the motif of the streaks colors. In reality they were just getting the attention of the pair and nothing more. At this point, Starfire could only bank into acceleration, "There has been an interdimensional transit." At the very least, that was what the bright flash of light was likely an indicator of. Pizza would wait for later. Streaking in a bolt of orange light, Koriand'r flew on an intercept course, banking and diving. Kara Zor-El dodges out of the way in the air when ... whatever.... flies at them. "And I'm guessing it's not delivering a pizza. That wasa boom tube." The streak moved past them. Either they were going to look into the source of the flash or what came out of it. As the figure kept flying, people could have seen the speeding blue and red streak in the sky. As the orange flash of color moved closer and the figure stopped after veering off a litte. At a glance they could have both thought it was Superman. Everything about the face was right. They had the raven black hair, the alluring blue eyes, but they wore a confident and cocky smirk. The clothes were nearly the same way. Everything was nearly right with one exception. His costume was all blue costume, bits of red and a cape, their chest symbol was red with yellow, but instead of an 'S' there was a 'U.' "Hi," they said with that smirk that turned into a grin like the cat that ate the Canary. His blue eyes glanced over to Supergirl. Tonight was going according to plan so far. She might not know who he was, but she recognized the hostile air. Starfire's green eyes flashed, "You are an intruder on Earth. State your business here and begone. If you are hostile, then you will face the full consequences ofyour actions." Poised, glowing bright as she started drawing in solar reserves of energy from the summer sun above. Kara Zor-El frowns at Ultraman while next to Kori. "Star, be careful. Fought this guy before. He's Kryptonian and I think he's with Darkseid...." She looks at Ultraman. "He boomed into New York with a hundred parademons. Remember how THAT turned out?" she says to him, fists clenched. "Spare me," he tried flying at Starfire full tilt. If he connected then as the two were flying Ultrman was just going to punch as hard and as fast as he could. He didn't care who this person was. They were a hero on Earth. People needed to know how weak their Icons really were. If he missed he would scowl at the pair, "I learned my lesson." Darkseid was a stupid man with chasing a vision that just couldn't come to reality. That was the mistake last time. Things were going to be different now. WHAM. The first punch dislocated Koriand'rs jaw. The second sent blood flying from her face. The third broke her nose. THe fourth smashed her through a building. HARD. "No." With that, Starfire launched herself back into battle, fists glowing a bright green as she infused them with solar energy, trying to smash him back in the face then with all her power and nonse of her restraint! Ultrman was smashed back in the face. Blood flew from his lips but he was standing. If looks could kill, Kory would have been dead on the spot. Murder was in his eyes. The look continued and Ultraman's eyes glowed red. Beams of energy lanced out going toward the Tamereanian. Before Ultraman's 'Ultra-vision' can hit Starfire, Kara gets in the way and fires out heat vision to counter it. "If you're from Darkseid, you can send him a message to quit trying!" she says as she says, "Kori, are you ok?" not looking anywhere except at Ultraman to try to push Ultraman's ultravision back with her heat vision. Half of Starfire's face is splattered with blood and looks like raw meat. The other half looks like cooked meat. "There is a battle to be won." Starfire launches herself at Ultraman at fullspeed, flying low and to the left at full power, going to try and give him a solid haymaker. Red beams clashed with each other. As they connected the colors became brighter. Starfire rushed at him and for a split second he stopped his own lasers. Supergirl's rush forward free of any resistance, they connected right intoStarfire's back! The great thing about superspeed and a target moving close to you during an energy fight, they just volunteered to be your human shield. Ultraman rushed toward Kara, the second the heat vision drops he tossed the Tamerian toward Supergirl. People have the instinctual reaction catch something when it came at them. Deep down Ultraman wanted this. With Kara distracted he could have connected with a haymaker he was pulling back during the rush. Last time he came to this planet was for Darkseid. Now he was here on his own. There was a plan in motion and it didn't need anyone from Apokolips. All it needed was seven people. The second was making their way here at any time now. Kara Zor-El breaks her heat vision when she sees that she hit Kori. Especially since she was using it at very high intensity against another Kryptonian. Then when Kori is thrown, she catches her, backing up a bit in the air to try to lessen the impact - leaving herself open to a second attack by Ultraman. CRACK. That's the sounds of Koriand'r's ribs caving in but not quite to penetrating her lungs then, and then suddenly being released as she's launched through the air over at Supergirl like a bullet, smashing over into her friend. Her ribs bruised if not quite broken, Starfire lets out a howl then. Of rage then as her berserker state sets in, her body starting to glow green. Then she charged. Having learned her lesson, flanking him and blasting him with her energy bolts on a continuous stream at full power, if she could. Kara Zor-El gets hit back into one of the buildings, although she does manage to make sure that her body bears the brunt of the impact with the wall rather than Kori's. However, it does mean she's temporarily out of it as she goes through the wall and Kori goes berzerk in another attack at Ultraman. Ultraman was happy to feel his first meet with Kara's face. What he didn't expect was to see the blonde go through a building. "I thought this world was tougher," he mused. By this time energy beams started to lance toward him. Ultraman tried to escape the first few but they drove him downward in the sky. Cries of pain left his lips but eventually he flew downward just trying to escape the blasts. When he felt far enough away his eyes glowed red and lasers lanced out Starifre a cutting motion. He was hoping the powerful shot would have hit them. The blasts could have been avoided with ease. His face turned angry and he did it again. After the second time his mouth pulled into a smirk, if Starfire noticed the blasts went toward the same building Supergirl had gone through. Red energy bit into the building causing part of it to slide down into the streets below. Ultraman wasn't afraid of using collateral damage and innocent lives as distractions. There was a howl of rage from Starfire. She knew two things. The first was that if she failed to sav ethe civilians, they would die. The next was that fi Ultraman was not stopped, they would die anyways. And if she went to save them, he would merely cause more damage. Her mind flashed, her rage warred.. So she settled for a technique the Okaaran Masters who had trained her would not hav eapproved of. A pit fighting technique of a more brutal style. In any case, at her full power, holding nothing back, Starfire charged at Ultraman, seeming to 'abandon' the civilians, fists flying.. The punches aimed at his upper body intended as a distraction. Her expecting him to catch her fist.. So she could knee him at full power in the groin. Kara Zor-El pulls herself out of the hole in the wall where she went through when catching Starfire. While he's fighting Starfire, Kara frowns and takes off at superspeed at Ultraman to try to hit him while he's 'preoccupied' before he kills Starfire. Also to get him away from the collateral damage, smashing into Ultraman at high speed. Ultraman smiled as Starifre abandoned the people. Maybe this world had someone useful on it afterall. As she went for the punch his hand had caught hers, just as anticipated. "How could someone like you be so st--," the words were cut off as he let loose a strained noise of pain. His grip eased up immediately and he held his groin. Pain surged through him as he floated in the air. Originally he was going to go after Star, but the impact from Supergirl's rush sent him hurling back. Ultraman's body spun as the blow sent him whirling. He collided through a building and as thankful for a moment. At least he was able to stand, albeit with some grunting and groaning. Looking out of the hole his body made he tried to look for Supergirl. That was a good trick, he had to admit...by both of them. Starfire's fists swirled together to try and smash ULtraman over in a double fisted haymaker then, her fists swinging together if they could with a powerful SURGE then as they glowed and trying to hit him harder then and send him flying. At this point, Starfire withdrew, bolting towards the building that was in danger of collapse to try and help stabilize it quickly. People were screaming and trying to avoid debris. It was like half of the building's upper exterior fell down like an avalanche of concrete with metal bars. There were option here for Starfire. Blast the concrete to pebbles or save the seven people that were screaming below and not moving fast enough to avvoid getting crushed. With Star distracted and Supergirl not following up Ultraman began to just break down the walls of the building he was knocked into. To anyone watching it would have looked like a small implosion slowly happend as the building just started to collapse. What did Ultraman have to care if a building fell on him? It was just concrete and metal, nothing more. This is what Starfire feared. Should one fall, then the city itself might. She was hurt. Injured. Calling out as she tried to save one building falling even as another went down in slow motion in Kryptonian < Supergirl, FOCUS. IF you do not lives will be lost. FOCUS. > catching Starfire. While he's fighting Starfire, Kara frowns and takes off at superspeed at Ultraman to try to hit him while he's 'preoccupied' before he kills Starfire. Also to get him away from the collateral damage, smashing into Ultraman at high speed." Starfire hesitated. The temptation to hit her adversary as hard as she could whiel he was down was there, but she had to save civilians. She had to trust Supergirl. Charging after Ultraman would lead to them being at risk as Supergirl batted him away. So Kory flew. As fast as she could given her injuries towards the building, trying to prop it up to help stabilize it for evacuation. Trusting Supergirl to hold off Ultraman. Ultraman smiled as Starifre abandoned the people. Maybe this world had someone useful on it afterall. As she went for the punch his hand had caught hers, just as anticipated. "How could someone like you be so st--," the words were cut off as he let loose a strained noise of pain. His grip eased up immediately and he held his groin. Pain surged through him as he floated in the air. Originally he was going to go after Star, but the impact from Supergirl's rush sent him hurling back. Ultraman's body spun as the blow sent him whirling. He circled about until his body began to slow down. At which point he centered himself and scanned for Supergirl. She was owed for that blow, even if it was a good shot. He was away from the city and floating over the waters of the ocean. Supergirl's shot had worked completely. Starfire had a few options now as concrete and metal slid off the building's face. The seven people screaming below could have been saved, or she could have shot down they were small pieces of stone. Kara Zor-El turns and attacks Ultraman again from behind at superspeed. After all, when a move works, use it. Works for Flash. Worked on Superman (admittedly during one of the many, many times Kara's been brainwashed but still)... Starfire is out of her league. She zooms towards the building.. Grabbing it by the falling struts.. And lifts. HOlds. Agonizingly so. Straining. But slowly stabilizing. The collapse slows as it forces her back, inch by inch, her calling out, "Get out. As orderly as you can. Be calm.." WEll beyond the maximum she can support even in her berserk state as she holds. For she must. Because if she does not, people will die. She will not fail. Ultraman flew back again from Supergirl's speed. When he regained his center he shot laser beams out wildly the plan was to get her in close. The beams he knew she could have dodge. A blast of ice breathe when she was within striking distance may have been harder. The building bits Star was holding gave people time to get out, they were startled by her appearance. Never before had the orange skinned hero with the model like body look so beat up before. A few people stared even as they ran away from these conditions. OOC Kara Zor-El says, "pretty sure we're doing something like this - http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_pScx8BN4h3s/TMGg_lMfG7I/AAAAAAAAKeA/KTwpg5zUMvE/s1600/jla+50-10.jpg" True. Freeze breath is much more difficult to dodge than heat vision. Although not so much when you're in one place blowing the freeze breath. ... Which is why Kara fires off her heat vision at Ultraman through the arctic breath as Ultraman attempts to freeze her. Starfire is straining. Her upper body feels like raw fire. She is trying not to scream in pain then as a half-melted I-Beam slowly slices it's way down her arm, her so focused on holding up the building as best she can that Starfire does not notice it as it slowly bisects a tendon. "Please, evacuate quickly." She intones as confidently. As she can. Seeing those beams coming Ultraman got knocked back by the blasts. His face burns but he pushed through the pain. He shot out past Kara trying to hit any building or person possible. Red cut through concrete, metal, anything that could not have taken the blast. He glared at Kara, "Your friend is in trouble and the rest of your city will fall. I'm not working for Darkseid or anyone else, just me." With a smirk he added, "It won't be like last time," and he emphasized his point by letting loose one laser blast. Kara couldn't have seen where it went. All she knew was that he took his time with this single shot. "Run. She'll need you." Calmly Ultraman flew off. As the building was crumbling a little more people were leaving. One that was leaving slowly, because they were too busy staring at Starfire, didn't see it coming. No one could have, not even Starfire who was helpless to watch. Beams came in and collided with more buildings, objects and created more destruction. Screams and panic followed. Then one final blast came. The person that was staring at the orange skin alien wasn't able to make a sound. All they felt was a heat so hot it caused the nerves to deaden within miliseconds. Cold surged through them in that very short span before their upper half burst open like a container of jiffy pop. The sight was horrific and blood could have easily hit Starfire given their distance. Kara Zor-El sees Ultraman fire off the ultravision - though not at her for some reason. Then she glares back at Ultraman. When she hears the the screams and panic and flies off, she quickly flies off to help Starfire, grabbing hold of the building supports to help support it. "Kori, just get the people out!" Especially since with how injured Kori was, holding up buildings was probably not recommended. It's all in slow motion. All in slow motion. She can feel her neurons flaring then as if she's time lapsed. Mouth opening in a very, oh so very slow manner then. To yell out a warning. Something. Anything. Trying to rush forwards to put herself in the ptah of the blast while half dropping the building. Then time returns to normal as the man who was too slow is virtually atomized. His body turning to water vapor then and splattering all over Starfire. And Starfire screams. She screams to X'Al. She screams at herself for her own failure. But she screams in pain as the I-Beam she has been holding snaps and the building starst to collapse. And she screams as the I-Beam pierces through her side then, slicing one tendon clean through. Piercing through a lung. And a Starfire.. Falls. All of the screams continued. Sirens were added to the mix. It wasn't a matter of if someone needed saving, but where to start. People needed help everywhere from the buildings to the streets below. Starfire was injured, badly to boot. All because of one person. Supergirl was going to have her hands full. Kara Zor-El blinks when she sees Starfire about to go down. "Kori!" She takes a split second to figure what to do. First, she uses a blast of freeze breath on the building she's holding up, followed by grabbing Kori. If it was good enough to support that island a few months ago, it should be enough to hold up a building until people can evacuate. She flies off with Kori, "Okay, getting you to the infirmary - right now!"